When an ambient or life safety condition, such as smoke, carbon monoxide, or other poisonous gas, is detected by a sensor in a monitored region, such as a building or a warehouse, there are no know systems and methods to indicate to users a location of such an emergency condition within the monitored region. For example, when the sensor detects the emergency condition, the sensor may join a one-go-all-go protocol such that all sensors, detectors, sirens, or bells in the monitored region are activated to indicate to users that the emergency condition is present in the monitored region. However, the users, such as occupants of the monitored region or emergency personnel reporting to the monitored region, have no way to know the location of the emergency condition within the monitored region so as to avoid the location when exiting the monitored region or so as to find the location when arriving in the monitored region to address the emergency condition. Indeed, if one of the users in an immediate vicinity of the emergency condition could know of such a nearby alarm condition in a timely manner, then that user attempting to exit the monitored region could more effectively escape from the emergency condition, and another one of the users attempting to address the emergency condition could more effective take necessary actions.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.